


strawberries with your coffee

by dracometria



Series: sookai a/b/o-lite [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, OT5 Basketball Team, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Rivals to Lovers, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Translation in Portuguese, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: (Soobin isn’t sure if Kai notices that he is walking a tightrope of control, suspended high and ready for free fall.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: sookai a/b/o-lite [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647610
Comments: 27
Kudos: 275





	strawberries with your coffee

**Author's Note:**

> so. this was written for gina's (@hyukaichan) amazing abo + soulmate au prompt.....it really was not intended to be this long, but yes, this was what i've been working on for the past week or so...it did occur to me that i could post it in separate chapters, but i was so intent on finishing it as a oneshot ; ; 
> 
> also! a [disclaimer] - please remember this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> small things for this abo/soulmate au:  
> -age of presentation/adulthood in this abo is 17  
> -soulmates who touch for the first time after this age trigger a physical reaction where they feel the need to mark or stay close to each other, otherwise negative side effects occur 
> 
> i usually proofread as i go, but there still might be some small mistakes, especially spaces after italics, etc. (this seems to be a common formatting issue, so i'll go back and fix it later) - it's just...so long, my first 10k+ fic AHHH let's celebrate together hehe ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> **translation in[portuguese](https://www.wattpad.com/story/244534669) available from Criis! i'm so honored that my work is being translated, i'm really thankful people find it worthy ; ;**

_“Soobinie, Soobinie!”_

_Kai can barely see where he’s running to, hoping for Soobin’s voice to guide him. He’s carrying two giant plushies, one for him, one for his best friend._

_“Kai-ya, I’m over here!”_

_Kai blindly follows Soobin’s voice, though he runs a little too fast and trips. Luckily, Soobin catches him. The older brushes Kai’s sweaty bangs off his forehead._

_“Be more careful, Kai-ya.” He then scrunches his nose. “Did you take a shower? You kind of smell…it’s making my head hurt.”_

_Kai looks confused. He’s never heard of smells making people’s heads hurt before. He sniffs himself, but doesn’t smell anything out of place. His parents have always told him that his scent is really nice and sweet…_

_“Wait here.” Kai shoves the plushies in Soobin’s hands, then runs across the playground to find Taehyun. “Hyunie!” His other best friend is on the swings._

_“Hi Hyuka,” Taehyun says when his feet finally touch the ground._

_“Do I smell bad?”_

_Taehyun sniffs him delicately. “No, you smell good. Like strawberries. I like strawberries. Why?”_

_Kai’s hands ball up into fists. “No reason. Thanks, Hyunie!”_

_He walks slowly back to Soobin, taking so long that Soobin runs up to meet him halfway. By this time Kai has already started tearing up, his lower lip jutting in a heavy pout._

_“Where have you been?”_

_“You’re a big meanie,” Kai announces, grabbing both plushies back. “I’m going to go play with Hyunie.” He sticks out his tongue. “And I think you stink too.” He then makes a break for it. His Soobin hyung doesn’t like running, so it’s better he gets a head start just in case._

_His heart falls a little when he looks back and Soobin hasn’t moved._

_Taehyun tilts his head when he sees Kai trudge back, plushies in tow._

_“Did you fight with hyung?”_

_“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Kai mumbles. “Can we hug?”_

_“Sure.” Taehyun sighs when Kai squeezes him tightly. He can feel it acutely in his pint-sized body—something bad happened between his best friends. Kai never separates from Soobin if he can help it._

_Kai sniffles. He didn’t even want to play with Taehyun anymore, he just wanted to go home and cry in his bed._

* * *

It starts there. 

Kai has always liked Soobin’s scent of coffee and chocolate. It’s comforting and enticing, but he found that the more he focused on it, the more it made him a bit dizzy. He’s not sure if it’s because he starts fixating on it at a young age, but Soobin’s scent starts to easily overpower everything else whenever he steps close. He wants to wrap himself in it, inhale it deeply, and run away all at once, because Soobin is the only one who’s able to make him feel this way. 

It’s easy to pretend that he doesn’t like Soobin’s scent. He doesn’t mind distancing himself if it means he’ll stop having these inexplicable weird feelings. They never managed to get too far from each other though, time and time again they’ll be pulled together by their inseparable group of friends, and it really was impossible when they all started playing basketball together. 

Kai, who’s not really a competitive person outside of basketball, decides having a rivalry with Soobin is easier than confronting his feelings. Naturally, Soobin doesn’t baby him like he does with everyone else, and Kai doesn’t cling onto him or show him his softer side. 

It’s a working system. At least they’re friends. 

(Though for once, he’d like to see what it’s like to be on the receiving end of one of Soobin’s hugs; not the one-armed hugs that are light with masculinity, but the ones where Soobin really invests his whole body into, arms wrapping around the lucky person softly and securely, head and knees slightly bent to make up for his overwhelming height.) 

Kai would like to say he doesn’t think much of their incompatible scents, and for the most part he doesn’t. It doesn’t affect his everyday life as long as they’re not right up in each other’s personal space, which they’re not. 

But there’s something about the almost heady coffee and chocolate scent that keeps drawing his attention. It frustrates him that he can’t even keep control of his own thoughts sometimes.

* * *

Kai’s friends have made a small betting pool on what they think he’s going to present as. 

“Little Yeonjun is going to be an alpha too,” Yeonjun says, nodding assuredly as he pats Kai’s hair, ignoring the younger’s complaint _(“Too hot, hyung.”)_ They’re all laying on the court floor, sticky from sweat and breathing heavily from the extra-intense practice. With only a few months before the season starts and it being Yeonjun and Soobin’s last year, the team’s goal is nationals, after falling just short of it last season. 

“I think so too,” Beomgyu says, and the two tiredly high five over their heads. 

“Omega, maybe,” Taehyun pitches in thoughtfully. “He’s kind of short, and he smells like one too.” 

“I’m not short,” Kai whines. “You guys are just freakishly tall. Plus, everyone said Beomie smelled like one too, and look what happened.” 

Soobin snorts. “At least he’s tall. My bet’s on omega.” 

“Ya, Choi Soobin!” Kai rolls to his side before groaning and flopping back down. “I wish I had something to throw at you.” 

“We’re literally surrounded by basketballs,” Taehyun says dryly. 

“They’re so far away…”

“Maybe if he was taller, he’d be able to reach one,” Soobin says smugly, and Kai huffs, finding the strength to crawl over to Soobin and kick him. Soobin catches Kai’s ankle and the two quickly get into a wrestling match, though with the both of them being exhausted, it wasn’t very effective.

“I wish they didn’t always flirt in front of us like this,” Beomgyu complains. 

“Shut up Beomie,” the two say in unison before glaring at each other. 

“Behave, kids,” Yeonjun drawls. “Last one to finish showering buys ice cream.” 

Soobin and Kai are off like a shot. 

“Works every time.” Taehyun nods. 

“Do you think they’ll ever figure it out?” Beomgyu asks, stretching before standing up. 

“Liking each other’s scents would be a good start.” Yeonjun’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “Don’t you find that kind of weird? They both smell really nice.” 

Taehyun sighs. They have the same conversation every so often. Since he was the one who knew them for the longest, he had told them about how Soobin and Kai used to be extremely close until one day when they suddenly found out they didn’t like each other’s scent. After some tears, they’d made up a week later, but they’ve never been quite as close since. 

Even though they’re irrationally competitive with each other, it’s obvious they care for each other, at least. They go to extraordinary lengths to hide that though, like when Soobin got sick and Kai delivered soup to his mother, stating that they had extra in the house anyway (he was quickly ratted out to Taehyun by Bahiyyih, who confirmed that Kai had made it himself). Or when Kai came down with the flu and had to spend some time in the hospital, and Soobin brought a bouquet of lavenders to his room while he was asleep, knowing that they were his favorite flowers. Yeonjun was in the room when that happened, but Soobin had sworn Yeonjun to secrecy (however, Soobin only told Yeonjun not to tell Kai, so of course Yeonjun went straight to Beomgyu and Taehyun). 

“We’ll probably find out when Kai presents,” Taehyun says, standing up. Kai’s scent and senses will become much stronger, and if it really was a big deal, they’d be able to find out rather quickly. “Are you paying again, hyung?”

Yeonjun shrugs. “Looks like it. I was planning on it, anyway.” 

* * *

Yeonjun and Kai look crestfallen when they arrive at the ice cream shop and see that mint chocolate isn’t in the flavor rotation. 

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you had better taste,” Soobin goads, and Kai pouts. 

“What do you know about taste, Soobinie. You mix sweet and savory food together.” 

“Aish, what did I tell you about calling me hyung!” 

Kai giggles as he hurries to the counter to dodge any incoming punishment. “Chocolate coffee cake, please.” 

The sun has almost completely faded by the time they sit down at a table. Kai is staring out the window, seeming preoccupied. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun starts softly. “Ning, you know that it doesn’t matter what you present as, right?” 

Kai hums. “It’d be easier if I was an alpha or beta,” he says, uncharacteristically serious. “Games would be easier.” Omega scents easily overpowered everything else. Players are trained to ignore the distraction, but it doesn’t stop the jeering during games or the cornering after, even though omegas had long since proven their right to stand on the same playing field as everyone else.

“Don’t worry about that,” Beomgyu says. “We’ll be here for you either way.” 

“If anyone dares do anything, I’m sure Soobin-hyung will slap them off the court,” Taehyun adds. 

“Soobinie can’t even handle me, how helpful is he going to be?” Kai says, ducking just in time to dodge a wadded up napkin. 

“Ya, remember that time I had you in a headlock?” 

“Remember when I pinned you down by your legs?” 

“Remember—” 

“Group hug,” Yeonjun says hastily, cutting Soobin off. He can never understand how easily Soobin can get riled up by Kai. Soobin is usually gentle and understanding, and Kai is sweet, if not a troublemaker at times. He’s so cute that they all usually forgave him quickly, though. “The point is,” Yeonjun grumbles, “We’re here for you. No matter what.” 

“I know,” Kai giggles as they gather close for a hug. “We do this every time.” He breathes through his mouth, because at this distance, he can smell Soobin. He notices Soobin doing the same, and Kai doesn’t know why it still stings a little every time. When he was younger, he had wished that it was something fixable, instead of something he was born with and couldn’t change. Then he had received constant compliments on his scent—so he eventually came to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong with him, and it was just Soobin who had an issue with it. 

Which somehow hurt even more. 

He doesn’t realize he’s staring at Soobin until they make eye contact. Kai wishes he doesn’t notice things like how his heart slightly flutters when Soobin stares back, or the small bit of ice cream that’s currently sticking to the alpha’s upper lip. But he does, so he just deals with it. 

Kai raises an eyebrow. “You’re a mess.” He licks his own lips with his tongue to demonstrate where the ice cream is. 

Soobin rolls his eyes and copies the movement to clean the ice cream off his lips. Kai wrenches his gaze away, ignoring the pounding of his heart. 

“Take the next few days off, Ning,” Yeonjun says. “You’ll need some time to get used to how strong everything smells.” 

Kai shakes his head. “Just one day is fine. I’m coming to practice on Sunday.” 

Yeonjun doesn’t look like he approves, but Soobin interrupts before he can say anything. “Let him do what he wants. It might be better for us to get used to his scent quicker.” _In case he presents as an omega,_ is implied. 

Yeonjun gives Soobin a critical side eye, but he can’t argue against them both. Soobin isn’t wrong, and they can’t force Kai to not come to practice when it’s crucial for them to practice together as often as they can. 

“See you Sunday then, Kai-ya.” Beomgyu ruffles Kai’s hair. 

“Let us know if you need any of us to come over,” Taehyun adds. 

“I will, I will.” Kai tries to look annoyed at their babying, but he ends up smiling brightly anyway. “I’ll see you guys Sunday.” 

As they leave the ice cream parlor, Kai wonders why Soobin always orders strawberry flavored ice cream, when he dislikes the scent of it so much. 

* * *

When Kai had licked his lips, Soobin froze for a moment, mesmerized. He couldn’t think of anything to say back, so he just rolled his eyes and used his tongue to get the ice cream off his mouth. 

_You’re a mess._ Soobin rolled those words over and over in his head. 

Yeah, he was. 

* * *

“Fuck,” Kai breathes as soon as Bahiyyih shakes him awake. He’s slightly feverish and dehydrated, but they had already planned for this outcome, which is why Bahiyyih is in his room with ibuprofen and a few bottles of water. 

“Language,” his sister admonishes, and Kai can smell her comforting scent of coconut much more clearly than before. After he swallows down the pills and drains a bottle of water, Bahiyyih forces him to lay back down and places a cold washcloth over his forehead. “Mom and dad told me to tell you to get some rest.” She taps the box beside her. “Soobin-oppa’s present is here, whenever you want to open it.” She grins mischievously at him. “Are you sure you’re not dating?”

“Bahi, no,” Kai groans, but he’s curious about what Soobin bought him. Everyone else had already given him their presents since they wouldn’t see him today. “Da—darn, this sucks.” Basketball is about to get so much more difficult. 

Bahiyyih gives him a hug. “You smell really nice, oppa. Just tell everyone you already have a boyfriend. Preferably Soobin-oppa.” 

“Aish.” Kai’s younger sister giggles as she dodges Kai’s half-hearted punch. 

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” 

“Thanks, Bahi.” 

Kai sighs and fights the urge to get up immediately to see what Soobin’s present is. Exhaustion wins over, and he slips back into sleep.

* * *

The sun is setting when he wakes up for the second time. He sits up, and the washcloth falls from his forehead. It’s still cool, so he assumes that Bahiyyih must have left his room recently. He squints to get used to the dimness in his room. With his newly heightened senses, he can tell how heavily his strawberry and sugar scent is settled in his room. If he ever wanted to knock Soobin out, bringing him to his room would be a plausible option. 

_Right._ He leans over the side of his bed and reaches his hand out until his fingers brush over a box—a rather big box. He easily tears off the tape, and when he sees the white fur, he immediately knows what it is. He squeals when he lifts the oversized rabbit plush out of the box— _Soobin wins the competition for best birthday present this year,_ he thinks. The plushie is totally his type. 

Kai can’t help but notice the smell that lingers on the plush. If Soobin had picked it out himself, it would make sense if some of his scent still clung to it. Kai debates whether or not he’s shameless enough to sniff the plush, but in the solitude of his room, he quickly gives in and presses his nose against the rabbit plush and inhales, feeling Soobin’s scent of coffee and chocolate curl comfortingly around him. 

His throat goes dry when he suddenly feels giddy. He blinks hard. _No way? Only this much of his scent…_ He bites his lip. 

It might truly be difficult tomorrow. 

He reaches over to his phone, already seeing the group chat spammed with question marks. He groans before texting them that they’ll find out tomorrow at practice. 

“I still don’t like you,” he mumbles, sinking against the plush. “Not you, Tobin. I meant Soobin-hyung.”

Why is Soobin’s scent so addicting now? He is so _fucked._

* * *

Kai fiddles with his hoodie strings in the empty gym, his nose a bit assaulted by how strongly everything smells. He can pick out the wax and polish of the floor, the leather and rubber of the basketballs, the lingering smell of sweat that would never leave. He scrunches his nose when he can smell Yeonjun’s wintermint and cinnamon, Beomgyu’s lavender and softener, and Taehyun’s more subtle scent of morning dew before he actually sees them. He thinks he needs some time to get used to that.

He also needs some time to get used to how good alpha scents seemed to smell in particular. He scrunches his nose further. That’s one of the most unfortunate biological side effects of presenting as an omega. Like how he can tell Soobin’s scent of coffee and chocolate, now stronger than ever, is making his knees weak. And a new foreign feeling—he wants to bare his neck, wants him to—

_Shit._

He briefly wonders what that means for practice when he sees Yeonjun and Beomgyu freeze in their tracks. They swear loudly as Taehyun gives Soobin a high five. 

Yeonjun is the first one to give him a tight hug. He’s breathing through his mouth, eyes slightly dilated. 

“Yeah, that’s going to take some time getting used to,” Yeonjun says honestly, nose pressed into Kai’s hair. “You’re in so much trouble when school starts again.” 

“Lovely,” Kai says dryly.

“You’ll be fending off suitors left and right,” Beomgyu jokes, but it’s not really too far off the truth. Omegas were uncommon and highly sought after for their scents and high compatibility rate. He doesn’t miss the way Beomgyu places his hand on his waist, nor the way Taehyun links their pinkies together. Skin contact is needed to check for soulmates, after all. 

They all breathe a sigh of relief when no one reacts—not that Kai would have minded any of them being his soulmate. They just have never felt like _the one._ They’re closer than family. Taehyun lets go of his pinky, but Yeonjun and Beomgyu continue to hold on to him. Kai’s newly minted omega instincts make him want to settle into the alphas’ touches, so he does exactly that as he observes Soobin like a hawk. Their center comes to a stop in front of them, and Kai can tell Soobin’s eyes are dilated, his own must be as well. He’s taking care to breathe through his mouth, but Kai knows this can only be a temporary measure. They’ll screw up their breathing technique if they’re restricted like this. 

They need to spend as little time acclimating as possible. By the frowns on everyone’s faces, they’ve seemed to realize this as well, and Kai tentatively closes his mouth. 

Soobin’s scent hits him like a truck and _oh god that was such a mistake._ Kai stumbles, and the only reason why he doesn’t fall flat on his ass onto the floor is because Yeonjun and Beomgyu are holding him up. The alphas immediately hold him tighter, and Kai kind of hates how comforted he automatically feels. There’s a flare in Soobin’s scent, one that Kai wants to identify as territorial, but that doesn’t make sense. Either way, Soobin seems to be in control of it as it disappears quickly. 

“Basic drills first?” Kai suggests weakly. 

“At least we’ll know the other teams will struggle as well,” Taehyun says, lips set in a firm line. “Let’s start.” Yeonjun and Beomgyu reluctantly let go of Kai, and the omega is embarrassed when he almost whines at the loss of physicality. The alphas immediately snap back to his side, and Kai flushes when he realizes his scent must have given something away.

He’s going to have to get used to that, too. 

“That’s useful if I ever have to ask for a favor,” Kai jokes, and his friends look at him in fond exasperation. It’s not far off from the truth, though. He shakes off Yeonjun and Beomgyu’s arms and jogs over to the ball rack. 

“Alright, let’s get started.”

* * *

It seems that they’ll make it through their first practice; they separate into teams with one rotating in. Kai is paired off with Yeonjun, as the power forward balances Kai’s usual role as the point guard. This leaves Soobin as the center with Beomgyu, the small forward; Taehyun referees the first match. 

It starts off intense—as it always did whenever Kai and Soobin were on opposite teams. It’s not long before the smell of sweat starts to permeate through the gym. Kai tries to regulate his breathing, but his vision still goes double if he stops too abruptly. Soobin’s scent is so heavy that it seems to coat him whenever he gets too near, and Kai spends too much time avoiding him and not enough time scoring. 

Kai ends up scoring the least points, and his mouth is in a thin line when he rotates out. He watches his teammates with an eagle eye. 

“Soobin, that’s your third foul.” It’s only the second match; they’re not starting off well. The center runs a hand frustratedly through his hair. 

Still, it’s Beomgyu who ends up scoring the least points this time, so Kai swaps back into the game. He’s paired with Soobin, which makes things a bit easier, since instead of having to be up against his blocks, he just needs to pass to him. 

They keep a good rhythm this way, though Kai grows wary as they get deeper into the practice. Their defense isn’t tight enough—Kai can tell by how often he can dribble past them to shoot instead of having to pass the ball. He doesn’t know how much of that is attributed to his scent. It must be significant, because they didn’t have this problem two days ago.

When he’s finally against Soobin again, the center making a formidable block just with his height alone, Kai makes the mistake of inhaling. His head instantly starts swimming, and he blinks stars out of his eyes as he tries to reposition himself, but he just ends up bumping into Soobin. 

And everything just gets so much worse. 

Kai collapses, and Soobin just barely catches him, fingers digging into the bare skin of his back. Kai feels almost unbearably hot, but instead of withdrawing immediately, Soobin pulls him closer. 

“Fuck, Soobin,” he gasps, though his curses are edging closer to whimpers. His body is being uncooperative as he clings to the alpha, feeling shakily euphoric at the contact. He can feel Soobin shudder against him after a sharp intake of breath. 

They are without a doubt, soulmates. 

“Well, that happened way earlier than I thought it would,” Taehyun remarks, and the pair both immediately glare at him, although the effect is diminished by the blush on their cheeks. 

“No way,” Kai mutters as he finally finds the strength to stumble away from Soobin. He can barely stand. “How can it be you, we’re not even compatible!” 

Soobin’s mouth is set in a deep frown, and Kai can tell he’s upset by the way his scent turns bitter, like black coffee, like raw cacao beans, like dirt in his mouth. He wonders if his scent does something similar; it’s not like he can tell, when all he can smell is Soobin. He must be even more upset than Kai is. 

“Practice is over,” Yeonjun says unnecessarily. “You two should...do what you need to do.” Even so, he and Beomgyu are immediately by Kai’s side, scenting the omega’s distress. Taehyun, who’s less affected by the pheromones in the air, walks over to support Soobin.

Kai shakes his head. “No way,” he repeats. “I’m going home.”

Soobin remains silent as everyone starts to protest. 

“That’s irresponsible,” Yeonjun says sharply. “The longer you two don’t mark each other, the longer we won’t be able to practice. Plus, you’ll feel like shit the whole time.” 

“Romance is dead,” Kai chokes out. “I’ll be fine. I just need some time by myself. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” And he runs as fast as he can, all the way home, his lungs burning even as he jumps in the shower, hoping that it would get rid of Soobin’s scent on him. He instantly feels bereft when the water rinses away the smell of coffee and chocolate, and at least Kai knows what to blame it on this time. 

_Soulmates?_ he thinks almost hysterically. It was uncommon for people to be able to find their soulmates, and most people dated and married without ever finding their fated half. But once a soulmate bond was established, it was impossible to break without a rigorous chemical treatment, which often left the person’s natural body chemistry irreparably damaged. 

He wants to collapse onto his bed immediately, but he dutifully goes through his cooldown exercises. If he intends to function during tomorrow’s practice, he can’t risk any muscle cramps. 

He crawls into his bed as soon as he finishes, feeling unusually exhausted. He knows a large part of it is because of the bond, which activated as soon as they touched each other after he presented. _Damn._ He should have saved himself the headache and just checked at the beginning. He wonders if Soobin feels hurt because he left.

Since the alpha didn’t chase after him, probably not.

God, that makes him feel miserable.

Tobin stares at him from the corner of the bed, and Kai sighs quietly at himself before pulling the plush close to cuddle. Soobin’s lingering scent calms his nerves, and it doesn’t take long for him to pass out.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Beomgyu hisses. “Run after him!” 

Soobin stares at his soulmate’s quickly disappearing figure, everything clicking slowly into place. No wonder Kai’s scent has always affected him. 

“No,” he finally says. “It’s not like either of us wanted this.” 

(He’s been a romantic ever since he was young. Of course he’s thrilled that he’s found his soulmate, but why does it have to be someone he can’t have? Someone who has made it plenty known that he’d never choose him, ever.)

* * *

Kai wakes up, short of breath. He squints at his clock in the darkness—it’s two a.m. in the morning, and he feels feverish. Even though he’s shivering violently, he feels hot all over. His throat is dry and he’s light-headed. 

He knows that no amount of ibuprofen will help, and it’ll be impossible to go back to sleep when he can barely breathe. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, hoped that the bond’s symptoms wouldn’t show since someone obviously got it wrong this time, pairing him up with Soobin like this. 

He doesn’t exactly want to _die_ of stubbornness, so he quickly dials Soobin’s number. 

Soobin picks up after the first ring. “Kai?” 

“Come over,” Kai says, biting off his next sentence. _I need you._

There’s a slight pause on the line before Soobin responds. “Okay.” He sounds defeated. 

Kai hangs up, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. It’s not his fault his own soulmate doesn’t want him. He sniffles as he rummages through his drawers for clothes more appropriate to wear outside, determined to get his crying done now so he can be dry-eyed when Soobin arrives. He won’t be long—they live in the same neighborhood. He quickly pulls on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants, hurriedly wiping his face before stepping out his front door just in time to see Soobin walk up the steps. His breathing immediately eases when Soobin’s scent washes over him, and he can’t help but stagger forward into the alpha’s arms, nose pressing needily against Soobin’s neck. He has to be on his tip-toes to reach him, but Soobin kneels down to accommodate him, arms wrapping around him. 

It’s the first time they’ve done this since they were children, but it feels just as perfect as it always did. 

“ _Alpha,_ ” Kai murmurs instinctively, still a little bit light-headed. Soobin doesn’t smell upset—he smells mouthwatering and heavenly, and Kai just wants to mark him and get it all over with, but the knowledge that Soobin doesn’t even like his scent holds him back. “Please?” He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, but Soobin seems to get it, because his lips are suddenly against his neck, and Kai gasps in relief and _something else._

Soobin isn’t marking him, he’d never do something like that, but the way he leaves open-mouthed kisses on his neck is somehow close enough, and it eases the tension in his body. 

Kai wonders if they have to do this every day, feeling both elated and bitter at the same time. He cautiously nuzzles Soobin’s neck, leaving only the bare minimum of his scent behind. Soobin must hate it, must hate having to smell like him. 

“I felt like I was about to die,” Soobin says thickly when they finally part, and Kai hates the way he almost shivers at the husky tone of his voice. “When you called me, I was already on the way.” 

“What were you going to do? Throw rocks at my window until I woke up?” Kai asks, rolling his eyes. Soobin still has his hands on his waist, and even though it wounds his pride, Kai feels too _good_ to demand the alpha to remove them.

“If I had to,” Soobin says blandly. “I know where your spare key is though.” 

Kai scowls. He’s not wrong. 

Soobin smirks. “Why the pout, baby?” 

Kai wants to be furious, but the word _baby_ loops in his mind and he feels like melting instead. 

“I wasn’t pouting.” Kai folds his arms. “Since I don’t want to have another near-death experience, I guess we should figure out a time to do this every day.” 

Kai can tell when Soobin becomes guarded again. He could always tell. 

“After practice,” Soobin says, dropping his grip on him, and Kai actually does whine this time. The alpha’s eyes widen. 

“I can’t help it,” Kai says defensively, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“Sorry,” Soobin says, and he actually does look apologetic. 

“Let’s pretend the last ten seconds never happened,” Kai mutters, stepping back inside. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Just stay after we shower.” He quickly shuts the door before he can do any more damage, sliding against it as it closes. He buries his face in his arms, only to inhale deeply when he realizes Soobin’s scent clinging onto his clothing. 

He hates _needing_ like this, only feeling slightly satisfied that Soobin is in the same position.

* * *

Kai occasionally flusters Soobin; it’s the type of fluster that makes his heart beat faster and his hands sweat, but normally the alpha is able to keep himself in check. 

This time though, when Kai breathes _“Alpha,”_ against his neck, there’s little Soobin can do to control himself. Not when this is the first time Kai has dropped his composure around him. Then he says _“Please,”_ and Soobin knows he’s gone, knows he wouldn’t ever be able to deny him ever again. Kai makes him restless, Kai makes him want, Kai makes him ache for romance and kisses and soft promises whispered in the night.

Soobin desperately wants to mark Kai as his soulmate, but instead, he follows his instincts, mouthing against the sensitive skin on Kai’s neck to relieve the tension their bond is being placed under. The omega gasps in relief, pressing tightly against him; he doesn’t think Kai notices, but he whimpers every time Soobin presses another kiss on his neck. He doesn’t point it out—not only would Kai stop, he’d probably be so embarrassed that he would push him away, and that’s not what Soobin wants right now. 

Kai scents him in return, but he seems unwilling, leaving only the barest traces of his scent. It’s just enough for the bond to relax its grip. Soobin wants to growl and demand more, but he’s already pushing his luck; he pushes it further by calling Kai _baby,_ half to antagonize him, half because it makes him feel like the omega belongs to him, if only for the briefest of moments. 

(Though he feels the slightest hint of smugness when Kai doesn’t protest.) 

He’s disappointed but not surprised when the omega immediately addressed their situation. He sounds impersonal, like they were talking about a business transaction instead of a soulmate bond. He reluctantly releases his hold on Kai’s waist. The moment he lets go however, Kai whines, and distress colors his scent. 

_Of course he didn’t mean it,_ Soobin thinks bitterly, but he still feels bad that Kai is suffering as a freshly presented omega not quite familiar with his new traits.

The door closes, and only then does Soobin dare to breathe in deeply, the scent of strawberries and sugar, as always, never fails to be intoxicating. 

* * *

By some grace of god, they complete practice. They’re far from their best form; if their coach knew, he’d chew them out for the piss-poor practice they’ve been running. Coach Min will be back in a few days, along with the rest of the basketball club. They’ll actually be able to have full games and start scrimming with other schools. 

Kai feels significantly better—the scent marking must have worked. Soobin’s scent is still fairly strong, but it’s not making him dizzy or affecting his coordination like it did yesterday. The others are still acclimating to him, but their defense is tighter than yesterday, offense explosive as usual. Not their best, but not bad considering the circumstances. 

They’re on the gym floor, boneless and exhausted. It’s their ritual to spend five minutes together like this after every practice. It used to be a teamwork exercise, but now it usually ends up as a discussion on where they want to eat.

“I’m eating at home today,” Kai says, giggling as Beomgyu tickles his chin. “Beomie,” he whines, not putting in any real effort to move away, though he ends up twisting until he’s against the alpha’s side to exact his revenge.

“You’re such a brat,” Beomgyu says in between puffs of laughter, though he’s careful not to accidentally scent Kai. Soobin and Kai smell of each other even though they’re obviously not marked, but the team wisely avoids that particular conversation for now.

Kai doesn’t understand why everyone seems to collectively hold their breath when he pats Beomgyu’s stomach lazily. It’s something he’s used to doing, but Beomgyu flushes and jerks his head towards Soobin, and like before, there’s a smell that Kai would label as territorial, if it wasn’t coming from Soobin. The scent of coffee and chocolate feels dark and heavy before it fades.

“I’m taking a shower,” Soobin mumbles.

Kai sits up. “Me too.” He furrows his brow, glancing between Soobin’s retreating figure and Beomgyu. “Did I just do something?” 

“You’re his _soulmate,_ but you almost scented another alpha,” Yeonjun says in a strangled voice. Their captain is the one who feels most strongly about soulmates; he always talks about wanting to find his. “I feel so bad for Soobinie.”

Kai frowns. “What do you mean, I almost scented Beomie? I do this all the time.”

“It’s different now that you’re an omega.” Taehyun cuts straight to the chase. “And as it stands, you just touched another alpha in front of your own.” 

“He’s not mine,” Kai says, blush rising in his cheeks. “He doesn’t even like my scent,” he says irritably. He huffs as he stands up to head to the showers. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

After he’s far enough away, Taehyun deadpans, “So who’s going to tell them.”

“Just let them figure it out for themselves,” Beomgyu says tiredly. He’d badgered Soobin all night, but the alpha hadn’t budged at all. “We shouldn’t interfere. Are you guys showering here too?”

“And getting in between them?” Yeonjun shudders. “No thanks.” 

“True. Alright, I’m out. Hyunie?”

“Ramen after?” 

“Count me in.” 

“Me too,” Yeonjun says. “I’m starving.”

“Hi Starving, I’m—” 

“Shut up.” 

* * *

Kai considers making Soobin wait a little longer for him to finish in the shower, but he still feels a little uneasy from earlier. He hurriedly towels his hair, changing into a clean short sleeve and sweatpants before venturing out to find Soobin. 

Kai has a solid guess as to where he’ll be waiting—there’s a secluded corner that also serves as a lookout. Not that there’s anyone in the gym at this hour during break, but better safe than sorry. 

He walks fast to not have time to feel nervous. It’s Soobin, he’s known him since he was four. There’s no reason for him to have his heart beat like this in anticipation—

He rounds the corner, mouth drying and tensing up despite himself. Soobin’s scent is too concentrated in this tight space, and Kai staggers forward one step, two steps into Soobin’s arms, never quite feeling the height difference as he does now, as he did last night. He breathes in coffee and chocolate, the scent that’s been a constant his whole life, and wonders how he would feel without it.

It’s terrifying how much he enjoys Soobin grasping him tightly like this, one hand under his shirt, curving around his waist, the other supporting the back of his head as the alpha skims his lips over his neck again. Kai’s breath hitches in his throat, and his fingers dig into Soobin’s shoulders. 

“Kai,” Soobin says in a low voice, “Can I…” 

“Don’t ask,” Kai complains, hands moving to clutch Soobin’s shirtfront instead. His cheeks are on fire. “Just do. If I want you to stop, I’ll kick you somewhere you won’t like,” he threatens, and Soobin chuckles, showing the dimpled laugh that Kai secretly likes so much. 

“A ‘no’ is fine too,” Soobin says, voice dropping in a hushed tone that Kai wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t listening for it. “Though sometimes I feel like I can’t control myself around you.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Kai blurts out, and the way Soobin looks at him suddenly makes him feel shy, because he’s not quite familiar with this Soobin; he’s not being teasing, or gentle, or annoyed. The way Soobin tilts his head and _considers_ him just so, eyes slightly narrowed—no, Kai’s not used to Soobin as his alpha, not now, maybe not for a while, maybe not ever if he does the smart thing and never consolidates their soulmate bond. “No you should, you definitely should,” Kai chokes out as Soobin teases his way up his neck with light sucks and kisses. “ _Alpha,_ ” he whimpers reflexively, and Kai really, _really_ wishes he had some duct tape to seal up his traitorous mouth, because his omega instincts can go get bent if they’re embarrassing him like this. 

Soobin blushes though, and he suddenly can’t look him in the eye. Kai would have been delighted to learn that he could have Soobin twisted around his little finger as long as he batted his eyelashes and called him _alpha,_ if it wasn’t so fucking shameful to do it. But then Soobin’s nose wrinkles, and Kai’s heart plummets, because how could he forget that his scent is so bad it makes the alpha’s head hurt—

“You should change your body wash,” Soobin says lowly, and the hint of a growl is kind of really doing it for Kai, but he’s still confused. 

“What’s wrong with my body wash?” 

Kai’s not expecting for Soobin to push him against the lockers—his head bounces safely off of Soobin’s hand, but the rest of his body is pinned, and the height difference he’d found so annoying before is now a source of both excitement and comfort. 

Kai is finding that a lot of the lines are blurring with Soobin. 

“You smell a little like Beomgyu.” 

“Beomie smells nice,” Kai says challengingly, and maybe he shouldn’t be riling up his _soulmate_ like this, because Soobin’s eyes are suddenly dark and annoyed, his scent darkening as well until all Kai smells is black coffee and bitter chocolate. 

Kai is a little scared but mostly thrilled. He’s not sure who makes the first move, but he knows he at least meets Soobin halfway when their lips first clash together; they’re clumsy and it’s a competition like always, one Kai doesn’t know how to win—just knows that he melts when Soobin traces the edge of his lip with his thumb—just knows that Soobin eventually softens against him, scent lightening as he did—just knows that he definitely _loses,_ when Soobin draws back and presses one last featherlight kiss on his forehead. 

“I like it when you smell like me better,” Soobin says quietly as he presses his nose against Kai’s neck, and it feels like Soobin is taking care to scent him heavily to completely cover up even the smell of his body wash. Kai’s glad Soobin is still supporting him against the lockers, because his knees would have definitely given way. 

“Hyung,” Kai says uncertainly, and Soobin looks at him with some amusement. 

“It sounds so weird to hear you call me that.” Soobin smiles slightly. “Just because you can be a little cute, doesn’t mean it erases thirteen years of disrespect.” The alpha clicks his tongue disapprovingly. 

“Soobin,” Kai says crossly, because well, the alpha’s not wrong. He usually doesn’t call him hyung unless it’s to make fun of him. “...Can you lean down so I can scent you.” 

He pouts when Soobin chuckles again, though he obliges. 

Kai finds that he’s not brave enough to return Soobin’s kisses or to press his lips against his neck, but he does murmur when he’s done scenting him, “I’ll change it.” 

“Change what?” the alpha asks teasingly.

Kai scowls at how smug Soobin sounds. 

“Nothing, if you keep being annoying.” 

* * *

Soobin can’t believe he kissed him—can’t believe that Kai kisses him _back._ He’s wary of himself, he knows he shouldn’t get jealous, shouldn’t keep _taking_ from Kai like this, but his soulmate feels so perfect for him, with him, _against_ him—

He knows it’s just the bond _(it’s not just the bond)_ that makes him possessive, jealous, and irrational. The bond is driving him crazy, _Kai_ is driving him crazy, because his soulmate doesn’t seem to notice whenever he bares his neck, begging for a mark, doesn’t seem to notice how inadvertently enticing he can be just by _breathing._

(Soobin isn’t sure if Kai notices that he is walking a tightrope of control, suspended high and ready for free fall.)

He’s not endeared, he tells himself. He’s not endeared when he walks home with Kai like they always do, except this time their hands keep on brushing together, and Kai is pointedly looking everywhere else but at him _(but he doesn’t move away)._ He’s not endeared when he drops off Kai at his house, and his soulmate tugs on his sleeve, looking like he wants to say something. The light of the setting sun makes him look ethereal, breathtaking, and if Soobin had things his way, he would lean in and kiss his soulmate goodbye.

What happens instead is Bahiyyih squeals when she sees them, and Kai bolts into his house with nothing else other than a second glance and a backwards wave. 

And the scent of strawberries, of course. Always that. 

* * *

“Bahi, it’s really not like that,” Kai says, although he imagines he doesn’t smell very convincing. “Don’t tell mom and dad yet,” he pleads. They’re not due to come back for another month, and he would die of embarrassment if they return because of his soulmate bond. “And especially not noona.” Lea has been pushing the Soobin-would-be-the-perfect-boyfriend agenda since _middle school._ It’s probably because Soobin acts like an angel whenever they see each other.

Bahiyyih crosses her arms. “It’s really not like what?” she asks suspiciously. “His scent is literally _all over you._ If I was mom I would ask you what you were up to—”

“We weren’t up to anything,” Kai squeaks, though the blush gives him away. Bahiyyih raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

“Dinner first, and if you tell me the truth, I won’t tell anyone for now.” 

“Thanks, Bahi,” Kai says, relaxing into her arms when she hugs him. “I haven’t figured it out yet. It’s...complicated.” Her coconut scent soothes him as she pats his head comfortingly. “You’re the best.”

“Maybe not anymore,” Bahiyyih teases, and Kai tickles her until she’s sorry. 

* * *

What Kai and Soobin get up to in the lockers after practice is an open secret. Thankfully, the others know not to tease them too much. 

Kai doesn’t know how he rationalizes making out with Soobin, doesn’t know when or why he finds it acceptable, but he feels humiliated because it must have been sometime between the second and third kiss, when Soobin slants his lips against his just right and their conversation is made up of touches instead of words; _(Kai can start this type of conversation over and over again, but he freezes when it comes to a proper talk where they’re supposed to discuss a plan that doesn’t depend on heated kisses and fleeting grazes against too-warm skin)._

_(He’s already getting used to how his mind blanks whenever Soobin mouths at his pulse point, whenever Soobin layers his delicious coffee and chocolate scent over him, whenever Soobin nibbles against his neck, teasing and dangerous and not enough.)_

It’s more than distracting.

When he sees Soobin now, he doesn’t see his rival anymore, because apparently a few days of being soul-bonded is enough to overwrite thirteen years of perfectly good antagonistic friendship.

_(In fact, he sometimes almost forgets that Soobin doesn’t like his natural scent. His new body wash is strawberry scented, just because Kai feels like spiting Soobin a little bit. But the alpha didn’t comment on it, kissing him instead, and of course Kai immediately forgets to ask about it; why waste time on words, when he can communicate with the press of his body—)_

Kai almost forgets that they’re _nothing._ The soulmate bond is only an inconvenience meant to be resolved. Then Coach Min interrupts their practice game a few minutes in, and Kai is reminded. 

“You two can’t play together,” Coach Min says, not unkindly. “I don’t know what changed,” though the way he looks at them says otherwise. “I need Huening to run these drills. Soobin-ssi, take a break for today. You’re playing too cautiously.”

He can immediately tell when Soobin steps off the court _(his heart doesn’t twinge, it doesn't)._ Coach Min’s soothing scent of coffee and pine, previously so much like his soulmate’s, suddenly smells jarring and lacking, unable to replace the scent that he’s grown too used to wearing in the past few days.

He’s not that dense. He can connect the dots. But now is not the time _(there may never be a time)._ He wipes the sweat off with his wristband and dives back into the game. 

His team deserves his concentration, even when he falters and almost misses a pass because he can _smell_ Soobin leaving the gym.

Soobin never leaves early.

* * *

_This is a bad idea._

Kai stands frozen outside of Soobin’s house. 

_This is going too far._

Yet, his fingers tighten around the pebbles in his hand. He knows where the spare key is. He also knows Soobin might smile if he does it this way. 

He winds his arm back, then launches it at the window to Soobin’s room on the second floor. It takes a few pebbles, but eventually Soobin opens it, looking out in confusion until he sees Kai. 

Kai’s heart does things it shouldn’t do when Soobin’s face lights up. 

“I’ll be right down, Kai-ya.” 

It can’t be more than ten seconds before Soobin is pulling the door open for him. 

He looks a bit hopeful, a bit resigned. Kai can’t stop himself from standing on his tip-toes and kissing him softly on the doorstep.

“Well?” Kai asks with a cautious smile. “Are you going to invite me in?” 

“Shameless,” Soobin says, but he looks tender when he takes Kai’s bag for him and leads him upstairs. 

“I can carry it by myself, it’s not even heavy,” Kai mumbles, heart still fluttering anyway. He’s a little nervous—it’s been a few years since he’d been in Soobin’s room without other company. 

Soobin doesn’t answer him, just ruffles his still-wet hair, and it’s all Kai can do to not lean into the touch.

_(He thinks about it, thinks about why he even cares, feels clarity prick at the edges of his consciousness and he’s so close but not quite there.)_

Soobin’s room is mostly neat, the exception being the mess of papers around his gaming setup. Kai smiles in amusement, thinking about how Soobin must have been working on his summer assignments whenever they had a break in between League games. It fits Soobin, and it smells completely of him too, in its usual way of being comforting and enticing all at once. Kai wants to bury under the covers of Soobin’s bed and stay there, breathing in his soulmate’s scent. 

Instead, he opens his mouth to say something along the lines of _hey, practice kind of sucked without you,_ but Soobin sits down on his bed and pulls Kai into his lap, kissing him before he can even say anything.

It’s...nice. It’s even nicer when Kai slips his hand under Soobin’s shirt to shyly trace the toned muscles there, but even as Soobin makes an appreciative noise against his lips, he realizes with a pang of maturity that this isn’t what he’s here for _(though he certainly doesn’t mind)._

Kai pulls away reluctantly, tucking his legs around Soobin to make himself more comfortable in his lap. His soulmate looks confused.

“Are you okay?” Kai asks, observing Soobin carefully. The alpha had always been a poor liar. “Practice didn’t feel right without you.” Then—awkwardly, because he’s not used to comforting Soobin—he pats his hair, once—twice, before dropping his hand back in his lap.

“No, but Coach Min is right.” Soobin looks at him indecipherably. “I’ll go talk to him tomorrow.”

 _Oh._ Kai bites his lip. “I thought...nevermind,” he mumbles.

“That’s not why you came here, right?” Soobin asks uncertainly. 

Kai toys with Soobin’s bed sheets. The silence gives him away. 

“Kai—”

“I don’t want to play with any other center. I only want _you,_ ” he says quietly. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed Soobin’s reluctance to guard against him, it’s not like he doesn’t know how intense his scent must be during practice, it’s not like he can’t _feel_ the pull of the bond, urging them to mark. 

He doesn’t really want to talk about basketball.

Soobin is his friend and his rival, but Kai knows there could be more to them than just that. All that stands between him and admitting to the feelings he’d been harboring for years now is the increasingly flimsy excuse that Soobin doesn’t like his scent. 

Even if Soobin did dislike his scent at one point, it’s unlikely he has been able to hide his disgust for this long, unless he had an incredible poker face while making out _(but of course, that means he may have lost years of potential to stubbornness and misunderstandings)._

He wants to take care of Soobin. 

He wants Soobin to care of him, too. Only part of that desire can be contributed to being an omega. With burning cheeks _(he feels so painfully shy),_ he finds Soobin’s hand and intertwines their fingers. There have been scientific explanations and studies done on the soulmate phenomenon. Kai doesn’t care for those. He just knows Soobin is his, and he doesn’t want to mess up, not this time. 

“You should mark me.” 

Soobin startles, and Kai likes this genuine reaction better. He looks cute, uncomposed like this. Kai’s not used to Soobin letting down his defenses around him, but he’s looking forward to it if he succeeds. 

“I thought you didn’t want to?” Soobin squeezes his hand. “Your fingers are so small,” he whispers, but he looks guilty, as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I didn’t mean that in an offensive way.” 

“I know. I like it. T-That you’re bigger than me.” It’s hard not to notice how easily Soobin can pick him up and place him wherever he wants, after all, or the way Kai is constantly on his tip-toes to reach him (though he suspects that Soobin is doing that on purpose), or when the alpha drapes his body over his, weight warm and satisfying. 

He’s still hot with embarrassment, remembering all the times he had argued with Soobin about height. It’s not easy to admit most of their arguments have only been because he had been unwilling to appear weak or to admit that he secretly found Soobin attractive and didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“Really,” Soobin says, though the word comes out less like a question and more like awe. “You’re so cute,” he says in that same, awed way, “You always have been.” 

Kai can’t take it anymore. He buries his head into Soobin’s chest—in any case, making out had been so much easier than this. Soobin chuckles affectionately as he hugs him close with his free arm, one hand still holding tightly onto Kai’s. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Kai mumbles, pressing himself impossibly closer. 

“Isn’t it normal for that to happen around someone you like?” Soobin says, and Kai realizes he is woefully unprepared for the Soobin who is sweet, attentive, and romantic. 

But… “Like?” Kai squeaks, because while he had seen this conversation coming, he didn’t expect it to happen so fast. Or for Soobin to feel the same way.

“Yeah, like.” Soobin trails soft kisses up his neck, arm moving to secure Kai by the waist as he arches his back. “Which is why I’m not going to mark you today.” He sighs against Kai’s skin. “I want you to be sure. Not because of what happened today or otherwise.” 

Kai flip flops between feeling disappointed and feeling flattered. Soulmate marks aren’t permanent, but they could last up to years before having to be re-marked. If Soobin marked him, he would essentially be claimed until it faded, and their scents would be completely mixed during that time, unlike the simple layering they were doing now. 

“...What about tomorrow,” Kai gasps out, squirming when Soobin drags his teeth against his neck, despite saying he wasn’t going to mark him today. He’s such a damn _tease._ Kai will remember this. 

“What time?” 

“Can we figure that out later?” Kai twists until he’s in a prime position to kiss Soobin, impatient and demanding.

“I suppose…”

* * *

He can’t be blamed for thinking Kai came over to make up for the time they usually spend after practice in the locker room. The omega doesn’t need any excuse to show up at his house like this when they both acknowledge the necessity of meeting due to the bond. 

_That damn bond._

It’s known to drive soulmates crazy by ratcheting up the sensitivity to each others’ scents and creating a physical dependence on each other. The only way to reverse those symptoms was to complete the mark—or to go through chemical treatment to remove the bond.

He heard that it was worse than chemo.

Either way, Soobin absolutely knows that what they’ve been doing goes beyond what the bond requires, but for some reason, Kai is letting it happen _(more than that, he also often initiates),_ and Soobin is already in too deep to stop. 

So when Kai pulls back and refutes his assumptions, Soobin feels a spark of hope in his chest. 

Soobin can read in between the words,

he can find the courage to confess. 

The world slows down when all is said and done, he finally gets to hold Kai in his arms without any pretense. 

His omega is so pretty, long lashes creating shadows against his cheeks and lips kissed red. His hair is mussed, but Soobin is to blame for that. Kai’s a cuddler, and like everything else about him, Soobin finds it adorable. Their legs are tangled together and Kai’s settled comfortably in the crook of his shoulder.

“I might like you too,” Kai finally says softly, and with that, Soobin already knows his own feelings have already surpassed ‘like.’

Already knows he views Kai as his soulmate, completely.

* * *

But it doesn’t mean Soobin is relieved of all of his insecurities; he doesn’t think Kai would lie about disliking his scent. He must have at least learned how to tolerate it though, with the way he lets Soobin layer it on him until every alpha in a mile radius would know that the omega was unavailable. 

He doesn’t understand why Kai likes Coach Min’s scent and studying in cafes when their scents should all be similar. 

He doesn’t understand why he’s lacking, but he’ll do his best to make up for it.

* * *

“You have a lot of strawberry scented things,” Kai says offhandedly as he slips into his shoes. 

_Shouldn’t it be obvious why?_ “I do,” Soobin says affectionately. “I like the smell.” 

Kai cocks his head, his expression unreadable. “Hmm.” 

Before he leaves, Soobin has one more request. It’s superfluous, since they’re meeting each other the next day and Soobin has no plans to leave the house before then. But. 

“Can you scent me more heavily? I want to smell more like you.”

Kai blushes pink but obliges.

* * *

Kai means to do more research on how scents affected soulmates, but he’s so tired when he gets home, feeling like the day’s events had drained him. 

That, and he had stayed at Soobin’s house until quite late. He had refused Soobin’s request to walk him home—they lived barely a block away from each other—knowing that if Soobin kissed him before he left, he was never going to hear the end of it from Bahiyyih. 

And there was no way Soobin was going to drop him off at this doorstep without a kiss, not after they confessed to each other.

Kai’s cheeks burn at the memory as he touches his lips—he’s used to the passionate, heated kisses they share in the locker room, but then Soobin had switched it up, had kissed him so softly and tenderly that it was impossible for Kai to misinterpret his feelings.

He wonders, if not for the soulmate bond, how long they would have continued as parallel lines, waiting, hoping to intersect. 

* * *

The moment Soobin steps in Kai’s room, he knows he’s absolutely fucked.

* * *

Soobin’s scent spikes, suddenly flooding the room with pheromones, and Kai looks confusedly at him as he closes the door. The moment the lock clicks shut, Kai is shoved up against the door, Soobin’s mouth hot against his. 

For some reason, it feels more urgent than usual with the way Soobin immediately twists his hand in Kai’s hair because he _knows_ how the omega would react, knows how to instantly work him up. Kai whines needily as Soobin stops kissing him in favor of scenting his neck, hand heavy on his thigh as he did so. 

The smell of coffee and chocolate is so thick and intoxicating that Kai can barely think straight, but the smell of blood abruptly pulls him out of his daze. 

“Soobinie?” he says uncertainly when the alpha stumbles back, eyes wild and a fleck of red on his lips where he’d bitten down on them.

“I can’t stay in here,” Soobin chokes out, covering his nose with the palm of his hand. The hurt Kai feels is intense until Soobin explains further. “Can’t—control myself.” 

Oh.

Everything slots into place.

_Oh._

Kai can’t believe he’s been so _dumb._ He drags Soobin to his bed. 

“Stay.” 

Soobin looks at him in confusion, but stays put. Kai opens both of his windows and hands Soobin the glass of water that sits on his nightstand. 

“You don’t actually dislike my scent, do you,” Kai says, groaning because he already knows the answer from the way Soobin looks at him in disbelief. 

“When have I ever said that?” Soobin asks bewilderedly.

Kai considers burying himself in a ditch. God, he’s so embarrassed. “When we were young, you said my scent made your head hurt.” 

Soobin nods. “And now I know why.” His brow furrows, and Kai can physically see him connecting the dots. “Wait…” 

“Just to be clear, I really like your scent,” Kai says quickly, “I haven’t been. Um. Totally honest about that.” 

“You are so petty,” Soobin says, half in awe and half in incredulity. “Ya, Kai Kamal Huening! I was _five._ ” 

Kai would like to deny the fact that he shivers when Soobin calls him by his full name; he’d lived most of his life in denial, he might as well continue. 

“Yeah, and four year old me’s feelings were hurt.” Kai tries to shrug nonchalantly. “It already happened. Drink some water, I’m not kissing you if you taste like blood.” 

“Who said we were kissing,” Soobin says, but he licks the blood off his lip and takes a couple of gulps before setting the glass down. He shakes his head. “The windows help a little, but—”

“But it won’t be a problem once you mark me,” Kai says blandly, his tone not matching the way he straddles Soobin’s lap. The alpha’s hands fly to his waist, holding him in place familiarly. 

Kai tuts disapprovingly. “Don’t move your hands past there.” He tilts his head, observing Soobin shrewdly. “I think you’ll be fine. You’ve controlled yourself for this long without me knowing anything.” He tilts Soobin’s chin towards him. 

“I don’t know whether I find this hot or scary,” Soobin mutters truthfully.

Kai giggles. He just wants a little revenge. He hasn’t forgotten the way Soobin teased him in his room. He presses his lips against the alpha’s, pleased to not taste anything metallic when he slowly licks his way into Soobin’s mouth, brushing the tip of his tongue against his soulmate’s. He kisses lazily like that for a while until he’s bored of Soobin predictably not taking it any further. He moves on to pressing delicate kisses against Soobin’s neck instead, taking care to apply _just_ enough pressure as he gently sucks the sensitive skin in between his teeth. Soobin tightens his grip on his waist, and his breathing is ragged.

Kai smirks in self-satisfaction as he makes his way up Soobin’s jaw; the alpha is almost wound as tight as he can go—when Kai finally traces his tongue against the shell of Soobin’s ear, he snaps, shifting them until he’s pinning Kai flat against his bed. 

“Can I,” Soobin says shakily, eyes dilated and body trembling with the effort to keep himself still, “Can I mark you now, baby?” 

Not that Kai had any restraint in the first place, but if he did, that would be the moment it went up in flames. 

“ _Please,_ ” he whimpers, and this time he knows what he’s asking for.

* * *

“Can they go back to hating each other? I liked it better when they weren’t being gross right in front of us.” Beomgyu clears his throat when the bonded soulmates don’t seem to hear him. “I said, I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN THEY WEREN’T BEING GROSS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US.” 

Taehyun sighs heavily as their point guard and center continue giggling and kissing. “Just let them have it. They spent thirteen years pining like trees.” 

“But we’re in the middle of practice?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> in regards to marking, i believe the official abo term would be mating/claiming bite, but i didn't write it in! i did end up doing the research anyway and,,, hahah haha haa abo is a way deeper au than i initially thought it was... i'm still not 100% comfortable with writing this type of au, but i'm learning~ 
> 
> ok ok i might take a tiny rest before working on other things! hp au maybe, it's been a while since i updated >3<


End file.
